Iridescent
by Charlie Chaos
Summary: Harry wants to set the Wizarding world of Britain in flames. Angry and betrayed, all Harry wants after being captured and dubbed a dark lord is peace. Of course Harry never gets what he wants, he finds himself in the middle of New York while aliens are raining from the sky. But really who would have thought he would find a new home in such a place? Warning: mentions rape/abuse. M/M
1. Prologue

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_: So, this is my first Harry/Avengers cross over, but not my first Harry Potter cross over. I'll try and keep as real as possible with all scientific theories, but please bear with me; I have very little experience in any scientific field! I ask that all comments be constructive and helpful. I'm really interested in what my readers like, so if you have any suggestions or something you feel should happen please send a PM or post a review. I'm highly **dyslexic**, so there **will** be **spelling errors**, I'm telling you this now to get it out of the way. And hopefully bring a bit of understanding! Anyway, on to the story! Thanks for clicking and taking a look! Prologue will be short, but my chapters range from 1.4k to around 4.6k words. Just so I can keep it short and update more often. – CJG

_**Summary: **_After the war Harry Potter simply wanted to get away, after being marked a "dark wizard" and having the wizarding world attempt to take his magic, Harry flees with Remus Lupin, and his Son Teddy in hopes of raising his Godson in peace. Of course Harry never gets what he wants, he finds himself in the middle of New York while aliens are raining from the sky. But really who would have thought he would find a new home in such a place? Follow Harrison, Teddy, and Remus on an adventure of love, home, faith, and Avengers.

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, and slight self-harm.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

**I will only say this once: **This isn't stolen from WyrdSmith's story "Food for Thought" (even though I love that story, and the author), but if that isn't good enough for you all. I have permission from WyrdSmith to use part of their idea.

* * *

_Prologue:_

There was a steady drip of liquid dripping from the ceiling. Thunder could be heard roaring overhead, and the crash of water against rock seemed to envelope the entirety of the prison. The scent of putrid filth, the strong scent of body odor, and the painfully horrific scent of the slop they served for food seemed to outweigh the oxygen. Moans and cries for help could be heard from time to time, when the surf and the rainstorm calmed momentarily.

There he stayed in the last cell in the lowest ring of the tallest tower suspended in air like a skeleton on Halloween. His senses were clear, but his mind was dulled by the countless torture, they were trying to take it from him. In ways, muggle ways dark horrific ways using earth magik, using the darkest of unforgivable spells. They knew what they were doing was wrong, but what could he do about it? His arms were extended above his head by force of shackles leaving him dangling almost lifelessly from the bars in the roof of his cell. All the while his wrists raw, bloodied, and smelling harshly of infection and rot. His shoulders had long since been dislocated, his spine stretched out harshly. He didn't know how long he had been innocently locked away, but he knew that it was far too long.

Harry Potter was an innocent man, but they didn't think so, apparently he possessed "dangerous powers" that were "unsafe for public", "Turning in to the next Dark Lord", and he was "to knowledgeable" for his own good on secrets that the Wizarding world. They had kidnapped him from his home, lying to the public and swearing he had committed a murder, and tossed him into Azkaban with no trial. He suddenly understood how Sirius felt, it all made sense now.

The betrayal, the hatred, and the abandonment one felt were heartbreaking. Harry knew he had one ally, but he hadn't an idea where Remus was. A life sentence, doomed to rot away until he was nothing. He had already dropped so much weight, in the two years he had been in the prison he had dropped somewhere around ninety pounds. His body had grown taller from the suspension, gaining somewhere around a head and a half in height. He was sure that if he walked around awhile it would shrink a bit, but he had no idea how to test the theory seeing as he had been hanging there for the entirety of his stay.

He had tried to find humor in his stay, in the reasoning for this wrong doing. But in all honesty all he could muster was the complete and utter hatred he found locked away. He often found himself raging in a wild storm of magic, contained in his small box which he called home. He would snarl things in parseltongue, in English, in any language he could possibly swear in.

He often cursed them, cursing them for betraying him, for more than likely harming Remus Lupin, and for throwing him. He once cursed them, and considered calling Voldemort from the grave to slaughter them and their pettiness. He cursed them for carving tattoos into his skin, for carving his prison number into any space that they didn't ink runes of protection and botched attempts of binding runes. Harry Potter didn't exist, in Azkaban he was simply listed as; Kenaz, Tiwaz, 7, 4, 3 the first two being Nordic runes meaning Kenaz being the rune of fire and Tiwaz being the warrior's rune.

Even through the room was full of wards to ensure his lack of magic, he didn't have a wand, and his magic was no longer used with a focus. His body allowed wild magic to flow through his veins, magic of fire, and magic of the earth. He could feel the magic crackling around him. He could feel the fire crackling in his numb fingers; he could practically feel the supposedly unbreakable metal melting under the heat alone.

The screams seemed to be picking up again, as the dementors caught up with a creature that they had elected their prey. He stayed, quietly fuming, eyes unfailing as he gazed soullessly at the small door that was the only entrance into his cell. He would get out, and then he would leave fire in his wake before he vanished. He would take Remus and his cub with him, and they would wonder where their savior was.


	2. Kenaz

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_: So, I put the prologue up, hopefully you liked it, if you didn't that's fine. I'll just cry about it later, we're now onto our next chapter, or really the first chapter of Iridescent, I hope the name was cool enough, it's sort of hard to compete with my other story's title. Anyway, I haven't had any complaints yet, it'll be a bit before the Avengers meet with Harry, and after all he has to stage the downfall of a select few of wizards first. Here we go, on to chapter one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, thanks to those who followed this story, and to those who added this to favorites! I'm sorry I haven't thanked everyone for reviewing, but be sure I will during the next chapter! – CJG

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, and slight graphic content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

* * *

_Chapter One: _Kenaz

_Kenaz: The Rune of Fire_

* * *

There was a violent roar that caught the air seemed to be even more unsettling to the isolated prison. It seemed to reverberate all throughout the entire building, and in some villages along the wild and untamable sea would claim to hear it. The screech of unspeakable pain that would escape one single man as he finally snapped the chain that had been holding him captive for somewhere around four years. A small series of pops could be heard, along with a low snarl as his pain level seemed to be intact. He stumbled for a few moments, attempting to get his legs back under control. He had been able to do limited to what strength training he could do to keep muscles on his emaciated form, but what he had been able to do, helped greatly.

He felt his magic crawling through the entire prison, deeming who was worthy and who wasn't. Killing those it found unfit, in more than likely a less painful way than if the dementors got a hold of them. He was powerful, and soon those abusive guards, those damn violent and relentless pieces of flesh found out just who they had been assaulting in literally all ways was, and just who the savior they thought was going dark was. He would show them just how deep the darkness he had been hiding all this time really was, they would all pay for taking him away from _his_ werewolf.

His black that was normally blacker than a moonless night was smoky with filth and dust. His body was tall, but very slim; muscle seemed to be the only thing on his skeleton. He had hardly any meat and almost no fat, but he was sure he was one of the more human looking creatures. Every now and again Dobby would sneak in and attempt to feed the Prisoner, but he rarely succeeded. The man's eyes were wild, an unnatural shade of green that one would only find an unforgivable curse, or a vat of toxic waste. His magic crackled violently lashing out all at once at the confines of his cell. It was breaking everything, snapping bars, breaking locks trashing harshly at anything that stood in its way.

It was his time now. In an explosion of shadow and ash seemed to overtake the area, and overtake the man completely. To anyone who watched they would know the warrior of fair disappeared with a snarl, all that anyone who entered his room would see, if they survived the wild magic, was horrifying Avada Kedavra eyes in the blink of an eye. Than nothing but writing in blood that simply said '_all will burn – HP'_.

* * *

Remus Lupin had spent time attempting to save forget the past. He had tried leaving; he had tried wards to keep people away. He had tried just about everything to keep the Wizarding World away from Teddy and himself, but they kept sucking them back in. Theodore was five now, they had carted Harrison away when Teddy was only a year old. He had tried so hard, to find a way to save Harry, but any time he would start to gain ground something would hold him back again. He was so afraid they would take Teddy away from him he hardly left the house. Only to get what little supplies he could afford, and seeing how he hasn't been working, it wasn't much.

Harrison's house elf had adopted Teddy and himself, so that was really one reason they still hadn't faded away. Dobby, Winky, and surprisingly Kreacher had taken to caring for Teddy, but there was so much that you needed for taking care of a full blooded Werewolf and his Halfling, Rem often forgot to care for himself. He knew his oldest cub would be angry at him for not taking care of himself, but honestly he couldn't help it. It was like his instincts were screaming that his cubs were so much more important than himself. He didn't matter in the slightest, but Theodore and Harrison did. Somehow he had managed to sneak a few letters and even a few visits in the years, but it wasn't enough.

He missed his cub, and he missed his Harrison, he missed the normality that used to exist in the Wizarding World. Everything was gone; the creature laws were so completely brutal. Remus was lucky he had somehow stayed under the noses of the ministry for so long, he was glad that _somehow_ he had kept Teddy away from the real _monsters_. At least he had no choice to be the way he was, the ministry had a choice, and they liked it! Hell all of Britain liked it apparently. Most werewolves that had survived the war as neutrals were all hiding in the forests, deep away from the "_civilization_" that was so eager to condemn them.

* * *

He found himself pacing slowly back and forth across the warn wood of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He didn't know what had led him there, he just found himself moving with ease in the apparation room. Teddy playing carefully with a toy that Remus had brought along. He was waiting, for what he had no idea, but he needed to wait. Something was telling him that he would be horribly unlucky if he missed it. His mind was whirling, his body was tense. He hadn't been in this house since the day Harry was taken, and honestly he would have never returned to that house if he could have helped it. But it was like there was an endless alarm going off in his head telling him to be there, telling him to go.

He didn't know how long he paced, only stopping momentarily when Teddy started complaining about being hungry, and only starting again when his cub was eating quietly at the table. Why had he come back? Kreacher had told him that he had abandoned the house essentially. The only four habitable rooms in the house were the front room, the apparation room, a single bedroom, the kitchen, and Sirius' library. The other rooms were full of dark objects, dust, spiders, and some even infested with snakes and rats that had somehow got in from the outside.

Remus had been in that house for days, Teddy seemed comfortable with the old house elf, and didn't complain. He knew that they needed to be in Grimmauld place, even if he hadn't a clue why. He honestly hadn't a single clue on why he was here, but he was more than willing to wait for the reason, and little did he know he wouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

There was a loud crash down from the apparation room that jolted Remus from his sleep later that month. His body jolted up, moving away from the bed quickly, hardly jostling Teddy, who seemed to be sleeping like a log. He grabbed his wand and slowly crept slowly to the door, opening it with caution. His amber eyes peeled looking both ways down the hallway before skillfully avoiding any weak spots in the floor. His body moved with ease as he carefully avoided the twelfth step which he knew was a false step. His wand drawn, body pulsing with the magic that seemed to flow powerfully into the house. He felt his body tense, inhaling a scent that he thought he knew, but was so musky, so deep and rich, scenting slightly of blood and of pain. He _knew_ that scent, but he wasn't sure where. When he rounded the corner, wand first, followed by his nose, than his eyes, he was greeted by a creature he wasn't sure he had ever expected to see again. Amber met emerald in a dance neither had expected to play.

His eyes were wide, his body slowly seemed to sag, but he was pleased, he could hear whimpering, and it took him awhile for him to make the connection that it was his own vocal chords vibrating. He didn't know they were moving until they were breathing in each other's scents. Only inches away, their body moved forwards at the same time to envelope each other in warmth. He barely recognized the fact that that the creature he was holding smelled horrible, or that the body had said his name. He simply allowed tears to flow like rivers down his pale cheeks, and slowly breathe in the being's scent.

"Harry…"

TBC

**Author's Note: **It's short again, but as stated before I like my chapters' smaller. I wanted to post this chapter, just so I could get this story rolling. The chapters will grow in size as the story moves on. I also am giving you a chance to vote on a poll that I'm opening on my page on what pairings you want. I'm pretty sure I want Harry with Tony, but I'll post a poll to see what _you_ want! Please vote!


	3. Wunjo

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_: I promised reader's choice, and I'm sticking to my guns. I love you guys, and I want to do what pleases you all, but I'm not Captain America, and a few people are going to lose out! Hopefully the plotline and the rest of the story will make up for possible pairings, but if not I'm going to do what pleases the masses. Hopefully I can please you all. I would like to thank the 46 people who have voted so far, but I want you all to know that I'm closing the poll either late today (the 27th), or early tomorrow (the 28th) so please remember to vote! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to alerts, and those who have reviewed and favorited! Love you all. P.S. I'm looking for an editor, PM me if you're interested. – CJG

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, and slight graphic content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

* * *

_Chapter Two: _Wunjo

_Wunjo: The Rune of Joy_

* * *

When Remus pulled away, he was slightly shocked on what he saw. His eyes were locked on to Harry's face he was slightly shocked at the changes he had seen. Pale skin was ashen and grey, a large scar now ran across his even more toxic colored eyes. He no longer wore glasses, for his sight had been corrected, but the pale scarred flesh seemed horrifying in some way. Remus wasn't bothered by it; he himself had violent scars across his face. Remus' hands gently moved to cup Harry's face to take every single detail in. His hair was long now, falling somewhere below the middle of his back, it curled pleasantly despite being covered in filth.

"I missed you so much Harrison." Remus said as he planted a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. It took a bit of a stretch to reach seeing as Harry had grown. Remus didn't want to know how, but he was slightly shocked how the boy who once stood at five feet seven inches now was a man standing at six feet tall. Harry was smiling happily at Remus, a look of such love and relief crossing his face.

"As have I Remus," He said in a quiet tone, almost unheard by even Remus, though he wasn't pleased with the sound of the voice, "and I can say it's been too long, my dear Moony." Harry's voice was thick it held a husky quality, it was gravely and harsh with disuse and almost a lacking shadow. He felt his body sag in slight relaxation. His entire aura seemed to change at the comfort of home, "How is my godson?" Harry's voice was quiet as he finally moved away from Remus. He started moving slowly toward the kitchen, likely to go find food of some form. "Has he shown any of your assets on top of your darling's?" He was interested on learning about his godson; it wasn't every day you escaped from a high security prison and lived to tell about it.

"He's wonderful, the perfect little angel. He's shown heightened sight and smell, but that's it. He doesn't transform, but he's able to stay in my room during the full moon if he needs too and Moony won't hurt him." Remus was rambling, moving past Harry into the kitchen, "He always asks for his Uncle 'Arry, I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you. Great memory my little boy has."

Harry slid slowly into a chair resting in a small table that sat in the corner of the kitchen. Carefully of the back of his chair on his abused back. Taking little consideration he slowly pulled the disgusting striped top over his head, pleased to remove the horrific smelling cloth from his body.

"It's good that Moony recognizes his cub." Harry said as he sat leaning against the chair, running careful yet firm hands through his hair in attempt to tame it, "Dobby." Harry called suddenly, sitting up and waiting for the known crack. He avoided Remus' eyes that darted over his scar and tattoo infested skeleton of a chest. If he hadn't avoided Remus, he would have caught him staring with a slightly intense look in his amber eyes, clearly appalled at the amount of blood that graced the back of his discarded shirt.

* * *

A crack rang through the air as the small, elf popped into existence. His tennis ball sized eyes seemed to grow even larger, and his normally floppy ears seemed to quirk to attention at the sight of his chosen master, "Master Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed leaping into Harry's lap with tears dramatically pouring from his eyes. Had Harry not been found by Remus first, he likely would have snarled and pushed the annoying and overly loving elf from his lap. But thankfully for Dobby that wasn't the case, "You is back sir! Dobby is so pleased! Dobby missed Master Harry Potter sir, he took care of little Lupin and wolfy for master! Just like the good elf he be!" Harry gently patted the hysterical elf's back as the he continued to ramble on.

"I'm glad you've taken care of our guests Dobby, I'm sure they were very grateful." Harry said with a wide toothy smile as he met the eyes of the extremely happy Elf. "I need some help from you though, Dobby. Master Harry needs you to get a few blood replenishing potions, and some pain relieving potions, as well as a new set of clothes if that is possible?" Harry asked, though it was clearly a command to the elf who, in all his humor and slight adorable nature quickly slid from his lap, gave a mock salute and vanished in another crack.

He was slightly surprised on how quickly the elf had responded, obviously wanting to impress his master who had been away for so long. He shared a look with Remus for a moment, glaring playfully at the wolf who smiled smugly at the love struck Elf's antics. Harry sighed extremely pleased when another crack was heard and Dobby was found carrying all the things he had asked for. He thanked Dobby and with one more soft embrace from the Elf he dismissed the creature, informing Remus that he would be back after a shower, which they both knew he needed more than anything.

He slowly stood, his back cracking slightly, causing him to falter momentarily before moving towards the washroom that was just off the kitchen, likely by now the only working full bath in the entire building. Harry wouldn't need to fix Grimmauld Place up, he knew that as soon as he was fed, cleaned, and had his revenge they would be gone. Sirius was dead, so there was no need to save the home, and he sure as hell wasn't allowing the order to reside in this home. The wards were changed, He also knew that as soon as they were gone they would likely never set foot on British soil again, and he couldn't say that he was sorry about that fact. Britain had driven him away, it had abused him, raped him, and spat him out more times than he could count, and he was done. As soon as he got his revenge, he was stealing Rem and Ted, and they were out of here and _never _looking back.

* * *

As the streams of water glided down his scar riddled body it started to show ghostly pale flesh beneath the tears and ink. His stomach was sunken with the lack of food he had been given, and his ribcage seemed to almost burst from his chest. His hands carefully glided down his sides soaping his body clean of dried blood and dirt. He stood still for a few moments, just watching the pink and brown colored suds wash away years of hurt, years of suffering, and years of sorrow down the drain. His pale skin from his neck down was hidden well under whip marks and ink it was ugly and it wasn't anything like the "Snow White" complexion that he once had, it never would return to its beautiful childish glow.

He worked shampoo into his hair, lathering it in at least three different times before rinsing it out again. He worked soap into his skin until he honestly felt as if it was raw, washing the infection from his wrists, all the grim, and the feeling of hands. He didn't know how long he was in the shower, but when he finally felt clean enough, he shut the water off and slowly moved out of the shower. He was careful on how he walked, not stepping too heavily for fear of damaging his weak bones. Until he got a bone regrowth potion and a few nutrition potions into his system he wouldn't be doing any intense running or anything of the sort.

When he turned to the mirror he closed his eyes and looked away, the man staring at him in that mirror wasn't who he was four years ago. He wasn't the kind bold Gryffindor he had been all those years ago. Now he was blood thirsty, he was angry, and he was possessive. Even in the few moments he had spent with Remus he knew that the only way that he would willingly leave the werewolf alone is if he was dead and had to be pried away. He didn't _love_ his godfather in a sexual way, but he loved the man more than anyone. He loved Teddy just the same, he was sane _because_ of them, and he'd be dead before he left them alone like that. His eyes met the reflection once before lowering to the sink. He moved grabbing one of the extra toothbrushes from a small holder at the side of the sink and went to work.

* * *

By the time he left the washroom his face was clean shaven, his teeth were brushed, and his hair was pulled up in a bun by a leather strap. His wrists were bandaged, along with any other open wounds, and he had taken more potions than he would have liked. He had on one of Siri's button up shirts, along with a pair of muggle sweat pants, the exact pair he had bought his godfather for Christmas. The top three buttons of were undone, and the sleeves were rolled up for comfort. He was more than pleased to see a reasonable sized meal waiting on the table, and even more pleased to see three place settings at said table. Remus had just walked into the room with a sleepy looking five year old Teddy, and shared a smile.

"You look better, Harrison." At the mention of his uncle's name Teddy seemed to perk up. It was the scent obviously that gave away the complete identity. Harry was more than pleased that Remus hadn't stopped buying the soap that Harry had used before he was shipped off to Azkaban. It made it easier for Teddy to know that this different looking person was still the Harry that had taken care of him every day of the first year and a half of his life.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy cheered, squirming away from his sire and charging the prepared Harry. The boy's hair shifting from a vibrant aqua, to the deep jet black of Harry, and his eyes changing from an amber color to the Avada Kedavra green of Harry. He squealed happily as he was picked up and spun around before being pulled into his uncle's warm chest.

"Oh my Teddy bear," Harry said quietly, as he spun Theodore around before pulling him into his chest and holding on tight, "I have missed you so much, I'm so glad you still remember me you little rascal!" he settled Teddy on his un-sore hip, hiding a wince at the pain and the weakness he felt, but ignoring it. He wanted to hold his godson, and he wasn't letting anything stop him. He nodded with a carefree smile, listening to Teddy prattle on about everything he had missed over the years. He settled on his chair and went between feeding Theodore bites of his breakfast and feeding himself.

* * *

It felt nice, this was what he wanted, and this was always what he wanted. All he had wanted was to be home, he figured he had at least a day or two leeway; he could put on a glamour and go to the bank tomorrow. All the guards had been killed, and all the wards destroyed by the outburst, no one could alert the ministry that he was gone. He was aware that the ministry's reaction time was extremely bad, but that was a plus for him. He could more than likely even dish out revenge and be out of the country by the time they even _noticed_ he was gone.

Life was looking up, if but a little; he was pleased by the sudden brightness. He was home, not in the geographical sense, but in the mental sense. Sitting here with his _pack_ was what he was looking for. All he needed was Diagon alley in flames. From what he had heard George Weasley had committed suicide the year after Harry had been put in Azkaban, Ron had taken over the shop so he had no remorse for burning it down. Greedy bastard would go down with the shop if he had anything to say about it.

"Harry?" He was jerked from his thoughts. His head snapped around to stare at Remus, "Are you okay, Cub?" He asked quietly.

Harry nodded carefully with a smile, ruffling Teddy's ever changing locks before making eye contact with his godfather.

"Never better Remus," his eyes darkened with a maniacal glint, "_Never_ better."


	4. Fehu

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_: Well, here is the next chapter. I'm pretty excited about this chapter, because we're getting pretty close to revenge, and soon enough we'll be meeting the Avengers. I'm extremely happy because I've actually been getting _suggestions_ from my readers. I'm also planning on _using_ just about all of the suggestions I've received because they are all just so amazing. This and the next few chapters may feel rushed, but that's only because I want to get started on the main plot. P.S. I'm still looking for a beta, or an editor, if anyone is interested. – CJG

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, and slight graphic content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

* * *

_Chapter Three: _Fehu

_Fehu: The Rune of Wealth_

* * *

Walking into Diagon alley again was like taking a step back to his days of innocence. He was glad he was alone, and he was even more thankful he was wearing his soft cream colored hooded cloak to hide his face. He was sure he would be either weeping, or sneering, the expression would more or less look like a wet animalistic snarl. He could feel his jaw grinding in the urge not to strike out. He needed to watch himself, anyone recognizing him would be a nightmare, and he _wasn't_ going back to Azkaban. No matter how badly he wanted to throttle the damn beings.

Along with his cloak he was shrouded in one of the most complex glamour spells that he personally had ever seen, and he was more than proud of that fact. It was no secret that his mother had been one of the most talented witch at Charms ever known to Hogwarts, and it was even less of a secret (seeing that nothing in Harry's life stayed a secret) that Harry had followed in his mother's footsteps. His normally long hair had been shortened into shoulder length wheat colored hair. His eyes were the most vibrant shade of azure, splashed with an almost white shade of grey. His face was covered in a light dusting of facial hair, his cheek bones and jaw shaped like a proper aristocrat, and his scars covered by muggle concealer. Harry had been found practically kicking himself because of all the grief using said muggle make-up would have saved.

Somehow he had managed to rein in his rather annoying and murderous feelings for the wizarding world to slowly stride towards Gringotts. When he stopped at the front of the large grand stone building that took up a large chunk of one of the many corners on Diagon Alley, he stopped. He honestly didn't care that he was blocking people's way; he wasn't bothered that he was staring at the building, all he could do in that moment was grin. He was so close now; he could almost taste his freedom.

* * *

The Goblins had always seemed to have his side on things; it was they who had informed him through appearing personally to him that Ronald and Hermione had been stealing a large sum of money from him, courtesy of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry honestly hadn't been surprised that Ron and Hermione had stolen from him; _yes_ it had hurt worse than he expected, but at that time he had thought that was _all_ they had done to betray him. Little did he know that three days later, after he had secured his vaults and made it so that _no one_ excluding his heir could touch his money that they would help in betraying him. It was in a rage that they had cried wolf, saying that he had _murdered_ twelve people. They had been the ones to plant the bodies, they had been the ones who had broken his already battered heart. The wizarding world was fools enough to believe the lies that his once best friends spewed. They never once asked just _who_ their said savior had supposedly killed. Now they would see what utter idiots they have been, and soon they would find out just who they had been messing with.

The cloak slid carefully around him as he moved forward, his presence seemed enough to clear a path of people who had taken to staring at his strange glamour. They seemed to have all paused, soaking in the powerful essence of his being. He seemed to float gracefully up the stairs, as if he was a ghost, as if he wasn't even touching the ground. He paused at the door, reading the warning posted, he always had loved that poem, even if he wasn't sure why. It made one instantly cautious, and they always seemed to proceed with care. Harry had ensured that the hood of his cloak was on well as he opened the door, and instantly felt his glamour melting away. He slowly stepped forward into the building, his eyes peeled for any wizard he _knew_ pleased to find no one he recognized was in the building.

His legs carried him towards one of the last desks that were open, soon finding that he was glad he did. A familiar face was found scribbling in a book. The goblin looked up with a disapproving glare, seeming to sneer hatefully at the person who had disrupted his work.

"Can I help you?" His deep voice hissed, clearly unwelcoming, but extremely professional despite his distaste.

"Greetings Griphook," Harry's voice was its new husky deepness, still resulting from Azkaban as he regarded the Goblin in Gobbledygook. At his name and foreign tongue the Goblin's eyes widened, their milky black depths seemed shocked with good reason, "I'm here in regards to vault six-hundred and eighty seven, and well vaults six-hundred and eighty five, three-hundred and fourteen, and seven-hundred and eleven." The tongue of the Goblins seemed to flow so fluently from his mouth that it had attracted the attention of a few bank tellers seated nearby, "I also am in need of assistance, involving the crude and illegal goings on that involved my imprisonment, including the lack of trial I received, and the betrayed life debts that must be repaid. I wish to request a moments of your time, as well as a private room." His words were slow, showing that he did not jest. His tone was full of respect, and that alone would have any other goblin jumping to their feet.

If the formal and polite tones of his requests weren't enough to convince Griphook to allow more than a few moments of his time, than the beautiful sound of his language was. With a quick yet graceful nod the Goblin stood, the look in his eyes showing that everything would. With the tilt of the Goblin's head as motive he followed the creature back behind the desks, watching over his shoulder as man walked behind him with grace that the potterling had never possessed to date. This boy wasn't James Potter's Spawn, this _man_ was a lord, and according to him, completely innocent.

Griphook was slightly shocked that as soon as they were out of the gawking eyes of the public, the man had reached up and lowered his cloak's hood, allowing the long hair to billow from its confines and settle to a comfortable location on his back.

* * *

"Lord Potter, I must say I am quite surprised to see you." Griphook said cautiously, his eyebrow still had yet to come down from its perch on his forehead, his expression quickly schooled itself into a more contained amusement as he stared at the scarred man with a interested expression, "Do forgive me, but is it not a known fact that you are supposed to be in a containment cell of Azkaban?" The goblin coughed to cover up the interest he was feeling at the moment, clearly overly interested in the situation.

"Indeed, Griphook. I am supposed to be located in Azkaban, but as you can see I am not. I need a bit of assistance," Harry started, his voice slipped into English with ease, noting that Griphook had only slipped into Gobbledygook in the marble entrance way of the bank. "I need to unlock my accounts, and I must speak with Rowena Ravenclaw. She should have received notice that I was imprisoned, but I have word from a source that she did not. _If_ she had received said notice, she would have been able to assure a trial, and I would have been found innocent." His gravel like voice was strong, not holding any weakness. He was here to clear his name, and that was what he would do.

"Rowena Ravenclaw? Do you mean one of the founders of Hogwarts?" Griphook questioned, his eyes looking around, he scoffed loudly clearly disbelieving.

"That is exactly who I mean, She goes by Elizabeth, Queen of England. Before my incarceration I had tea with her every Thursday and Friday. We had the date set since I was thirteen years of age." Harry said his voice was full of mirth, though he was extremely serious. He was pleased to be able to know a bit of information that the Goblin didn't know. "What? You think that one of the most intelligent witches in existence wouldn't have found a way to extend her life? Please, Lady Ravenclaw has so much talent; she created a potion to allow her to travel a head in time. She retained her memories, but de-aged herself so she would fit into the life in the future."

There was a moment of silence before the Goblin nodded, it indeed made sense. It was quite close minded to assume that she would die out with age. She was _the_ brightest witch, and if anyone could have done it, she most certainly could.

"Well Mister Potter, to ensure you _are_ you. As requested to unlock your vaults I will perform the test of blood. I will also contact Head Goblin Nagnok to send a letter to her majesty the Queen." The Goblin began, his eyes understanding, "I'm also going to request the Judge, and a vile of Veritaserum simply to make sure. I shall return Mister Potter."

With that the Goblin rose, he bowed gracefully. Harry watched the Goblin move out of the room, a small smile on his face. "_Perhaps this will be easier than I expected_."

Oh if he only had known what would come within the new months.


	5. Ehwaz

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_: I'm really pleased you all enjoyed this past chapter. I really had a good time writing and creating the alias I wanted for Rowena, and I'm more than happy with the reader that had suggested about using the Queen's assistance to help him clear his name quicker. I had to re-write this chapter a few times, and I think that this settles it in many ways. This will be one of the last chapters with Harry in England, so we'll meet the Avengers _very_ soon! I'll apologize for this taking so long, I'm in the process of moving, so it's a bit hectic! Anyway, thanks to suggestions, story alerts, community alerts, reviewers, and all those who added this story to favorites!

Also, as I've stated before, this is an AU, thus the years are tweaked to fit my story! P.S. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to send this to my editor, but I wanted to get this up before Super Storm Sandy hit. See its heading straight towards me, so I don't know if my power will go or anything. Stay safe everyone, hopefully this won't be bad! – CJG

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, mentions child abuse and rape, and slight graphic content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

* * *

_Chapter Four: _Ehwaz

_Ehwaz: The Rune of Momentum_

* * *

If a few hours ago someone had told Griphook he would be tending to an alleged murder, he would have laughed. The Goblins hadn't dealt with any wizards illegally since Sirius Black, and that wasn't even by choice. Dumbledore had threatened to overrule any creature law that gave the Goblins freedom to move about the Wizarding world with ease. Sure, they lacked the respect they deserved, but they still were allowed to complete business in peace. If Dumbledore would have overturned the law, the goblins would be sent back to the depths that they had crawled from in the first place. Of course once they had learned that Sirius Black was not only innocent, but the perfect Lord for the family, they were eager to please. Lord Black was neither the kindest, nor sanest man, but he often brought Harry Potter to visit them.

They had gained much respect for Harry Potter when they had met him on his Eleventh birthday, the kindness and respect he showed for all was remarkable. He had thanked each Goblin he dealt with that day, and even going as far as expressing his pleasure of their wisdom and knowledge in a note not but a few days later. He had stood up for the Goblins on more than one occasion, and he had always been completely honest with any dealings he had with his money. He had been sixteen the last time they had handled any of his money, Harry had glided into Gringotts with the grace of a panther asking to speak with the goblin that controlled his bank and easily locked away _everything_ he owned to everyone _except_ Remus and Teddy Lupin. Not three hours later he had been picked up for the murder of over twelve people, though not one name had ever been mentioned on _who_ he had killed.

The Goblins had always believed Harry to be innocent, but who would listen to the creatures that wallowed in said darkness? Who would believe anything that _they_ had to say? They were only goblins to the wizards; they weren't even allowed to use the same washrooms, not that they would even if it wasn't against the law. They had known about the abuse he had suffered, and had tried on many occasions to set him free from the Dursleys. They had known about many different things, yet never once have they been able to help Harry Potter like he had been able to help them.

But today, Griphook had decided, today would be different.

With a nod he had made his decision, he was in need of contacting the current Head Goblin, who held all of the blood magic relics to test clients. Ragnok would be pleased to assist Harry, and he would be even more pleased to knock the ministry down a few notches in the mind of not only the wizarding world, but to show just how corrupt politics could be in the mundane world as well.

"Excuse me," Griphook said as he knocked on the door of the Head Goblin's door, hoping greatly that the goblin wasn't in the middle of a meeting. Making Lord Potter wait was not something he wanted to do. "Head teller Ragnok, I'm in need of assistance." The gobbledygook of course flowed with a welcome bit of formality; this was his boss he was working under at the time. He deserved much more respect than he was given.

"Yes, Teller Griphook, do come in." was the response he received. With ease he pushed into the room, the expression on his face was schooled into an emotionless mask, but underneath he was rather worried about Ragnok's reaction to Harry's innocence. Of course he was with the other goblins in the belief that Potter was an innocent, but he had a bond with the now adult that was something to envy. Harry had met Ragnok on his first visit to Gringotts, and they had hit it off in an uncharacteristic frenzy of interest. The older goblin had almost been _too_ overprotective of the boy.

"Do pardon if I drop formality Head Teller," the sentence had collected the Head teller's attention in an instant. His brow slowly rising into his wrinkled forehead in interest, "You may not believe who I currently have sitting in Private room 13." Griphook said as he settled himself carefully onto the chair across from the head teller.

"Who might that be, Teller Griphook?"

"Harry Potter."

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw had lived hundreds of years, if not thousands. She had seen many things, too many things in some cases, but she would not change a thing. The one thing she seemed to regret was leaving the wizarding world during this life. Of course it was for the best, she was the Queen, under constant watch, always under lock and key. She couldn't risk the rest of the world finding out she was actually one of the four founders of Hogwarts. That she wasn't the small white haired woman she played herself, but actually a six foot, black haired, cornflower blue eyed witch. It had been hard aging into a muggle, as a witch who hadn't aged before it was something completely new. It was odd to think that once this body died she would be returned to her normal state.

She exhaled slowly, attempting to ease her mind. It wasn't strange for her to be thinking of the wizarding world. On Thursdays she was often brought back to remembering one Harry Potter, whom she had completely lost track of on every radar she had.

The boy had crawled into her life quickly, even if it was unintentional at first. She had been on the way from a meeting in Surry when she stumbled upon the boy cowering in the park after what had appeared to be a rather violent fight, only to find the fight had been a beating for dirtying the floor when he had gone into the home after an exhaustingly hot day for water.

She had collected him, fixed him up, and offered him a home with her. He had denied it, saying that even though he wanted free, he had obligations and no matter how badly he wanted to escape he had no choice but to stay. They had agreed to keep in touch, Rowena mostly agreed out of interest and concern for the boy, and Harry simply because he desired someone to listen.

Listen she did, every week two days a week they met and talked. They shared knowledge and interests. Sometimes Harry had to wait until after dark because he couldn't slip away all the time, but he never missed their dates. That was until four years ago, she had waited for hours that Thursday, and she had waited even longer, going as far as sending out search groups. She couldn't enter the Wizarding world without revealing her identity, and it was not yet time.

Four years she had waited, she had worried, and she was gaining and her worry. What if something had happened in the wizarding world? What if Harry had died? What if he had gotten into trouble? The questions never ended, she couldn't help but be horrified.

There was a sudden tapping at the window of her bedroom, the one place where she could allow her true form to show. Her long raven colored hair billowed fell down her back, reaching just passed her shoulders. It was braided carefully, and wrapped into a bun atop her head. Her molten silver eyes glanced up to catch sight of a harsh looking mocha colored owl. Even at the sight she stood quickly to let the beast in, though the animal didn't give her enough time to shut the window. He simply swooped in, dropped the letter in her lap, and flew away. She had a puzzled expression on her face, but she shook her head and slowly opened the letter, reading the sentences that came after the opening sentence,

"_Assistance is required in regards to revenge on the behalf of the betrayal of one Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world_."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, It appears that you are indeed who you have said you are. Do forgive the caution." Ragnok said with a snarky smile, it came across as more of a grimace, but Harry didn't mind. He simply smiled a wide smile in return before nodding in understanding. They watched as the blue liquid now tainted with the red of his blood swirled to purple. Harry wordlessly casted a healing charm on his hand as he watched metallic objects started to show in the water.

Griphook took a ladle from the side of the large caldron and start fishing out rings. Harry was pleasantly surprised when he saw not two but five rings being fished out of the bubbling lilac liquid.

"It seems that you are quite a bit more than we perceived," Ragnok said, shocked staring at the different crests and the different ranks that in this time Harry had received. "Please reach forward and place the rings on your fingers, you won't need to wear them on your hands at all times, but it is suggested that you keep them either on a chain around your neck, or on your person at _all_ times." The head teller said after clearing his throat. Carefully he handed Harry the first ring he was to claim, making sure not to touch it for fear of the wrath he would receive from the protective wards on the ring.

"This is the Potter ring of Lordship," the Goblin said, watching with awe as the ring practically crawled towards Harry, the ring was a rich red colored gem sitting atop a gold band. It settled on his ring finger with pride seeming to grow brightly before returning to its deep warm colored red. "This is the Black ring of Lordship," A silver ring seemed to react the same way, its obsidian stone seemed to turn light gray as it almost shrugged in relief as it relaxed on the middle finger, shrinking greatly from its large size to fit his spindly finger. "The Slytherin ring of Lordship." The ring with its silver band didn't crawl or struggle like the others, it formed a snake and slithered to his left ring finger and wrapped itself around the flesh. A small emerald grew from its mouth as it seemed to bite its tail so it would not slip. "The Pendragon ring of Dukeship," Ragnok continued, almost breathless as he stared wide eyed at the ring. He had given up handing the ring as this one crawled dragging itself desperately towards its new master who gently picked it up. He slipped it on to his index finger with care as he smiled at the eagerness of the silver band. He gently caressed the sky blue gem as he looked up waiting for the next ring.

The expression he saw on the face of the Goblin was one that a person couldn't even pay to see. The wide eyed slack jawed amazement that was on the face of not only Ragnok, but Griphook as well.

"The Merlin ring of Dukeship." It was almost as if he had stopped breathing. Harry honestly felt as if he could fly. Griphook was looking over the papers that were resting in his hand. The Merlin ring of Dukeship was an old looking ring; it was covered in runes and in small diamonds. It was priceless, obviously, as Merlin himself had been the last human to have worn the thing. It was a deep colored bronze and it seemed out of place with the other rings, but it had chosen to rest itself on his thumb, growing to fit the larger bone, before shrinking gracefully to the proper size.

Silence seemed to spread around the room. He had come from all of these bloodlines? Slytherin seemed to puzzle him the most, Gryffindor he could picture, but he had no idea that he was related to Salazar Slytherin. He was shocked, but honestly it made sense, at least it explained the Parseltongue without making him feel like Voldemort's spawn.

"These papers hold your current account holdings." Griphook breathed carefully, obviously attempting to keep his voice neutral. He started to hand the paper to Harry, wary of his shaking hand.

Harry took the paper from the Goblin's hand and leaned back into his chair, still drawling his thumb over the sky blue gem of the Pendragon ring. His eyes widening as he read the contents of the papers. Mouth carelessly falling agape, knowing he looked much like the Goblins that he had.

* * *

_Account holdings of Harrison James Potter:_

_Inherited by Blood:_

_Vault 687 School funds of Lord Potter's Heir: 576,000 Galleons, 88,000 Sickels, and 79,000 Knuts._

_Vault 685 clothing, jewels, weapons, and fund vault of Lord Potter:_ _70,342,831 Galleons, 198,023 Sickels, and 123,382 Knuts. _(_Vault holds two inner chambers of dress robes, every day wear, muggle clothing, and furnishing for a home. Two inner chambers full of elemental weapons, runic weapons, and countless other priceless artifacts)_

_Potter Properties include:_

_Marauder's Manor (Kenmare, Kerry, Ireland) (Inhabitable) (Currently uninhabited)_

_Baby's Hollow (Godric's Hollow, West Country, England) (Uninhabitable)_

_Potter Manor (Caerphilly, Gwent, Wales) (Inhabitable) (Inhabited by caretaker Mrs. Lund)_

_Lilly's garden (New York City, New York, America) (Inhabitable) (Inhabited by 1 Gibby the house elf)_

_Vault 711 clothing, jewels, funds, and furniture of Lord/Lady Black: 94,342,159 Galleons, 73,000 Sickels, and 14,234 Knuts _(_Vault holds four inner chambers of dress robes, every day wear, muggle clothing, and furnishing for a home. One inner chambers full of countless other priceless artifacts)_

_Black Properties include:_

_Black Manor (Portree, Isle of Skye, Scotland) (Inhabitable) (Inhabited by15 house elves)_

_Dark Vista (Unplottable) (Inhabitable) (Uninhabited)_

_Grimm's Tower (New York City, New York, America)_

_Vault 897 clothing, jewels, weapons, funds, and artifacts of Duke Pendragon: _423,523,958 Galleons, 4,062,123 Sickels, and 590,324 Knuts (_Vault holds six inner chambers of dress robes, every day wear, muggle clothing, and furnishing for a home. Eight inner chambers full of elemental weapons, runic weapons, and countless other priceless artifacts)_

_Pendragon Properties include:_

_Pendragon Castle (Unplottable) (Inhabitable) (Currently habited by 120 house elves)_

_Pen's Cottage (Forbidden Forest, North Scotland) (Inhabitable) (Uninhabited)_

_Kinn's Escape (Unplottable city, Spain) (Inhabitable) (Currently inhabited by Mr. Jeeves)_

_Vault 12,874 jewels, clothing, weapons, funds, and artifacts of Lord Slytherin:_ 914,987,420 Galleons, 123,523 Sickels, and 189,743 Knuts. (_Vault holds seven inner chambers of dress robes, every day wear, muggle clothing, and furnishing for a home. Four inner chambers full of elemental weapons, runic weapons, and countless other priceless artifacts)_

_Slytherin Properties include:_

_1/4__th__ of Hogwarts castle (Unplottable) (Inhabitable) (Currently inhabited by 487 students 4 teachers and 27 ghosts) _

_Chamber of Serpents (Unplottable city, Germany) (Uninhabited) (Uninhabited)_

_Slytherin Castle (Unplottable city, Southern France) (Inhabitable) (Uninhabited)_

_Vault 12,893 jewels, clothing, weapons, funds, and artifacts of Duke Merlin:_ 10,234,683,012 Galleons, 52,092,520 Sickels, and 15,092,510 Knuts (_Vault holds eighteen inner chambers of dress robes, every day wear, muggle clothing, and furnishing for a home. Ten inner chambers full of elemental weapons, runic weapons, and countless other priceless artifacts)_

_Merlin Properties include:_

_Merlin castle (Currently named Merlin's home for children): (Unplottable) (Inhabitable) (currently inhabited by 37 children and 4 caretakers)_

_Camelot (Unplottable city) (Inhabitable) (currently inhabited by 45 men, women, and children)_

_Dream wake Cottage (Ottery St. Catchpole, West Country, England) (Inhabitable) (Uninhabited)_

_Vault 1,253: Jewels, Clothing, weapons funds and artifacts of Count and Countess Carnarvon: 2_,523,459,009 Galleons, 100,430,540 Sickels, and 520,740 Kunts (V_ault holds__ 7 inner chambers of dress robes, muggle clothing, muggle furnishings, muggle weapons dating back to early 1700s, and rights to 14 Danish Warmblood Stallions, 8 Thoroughbred Stallions/Mares, and 15 unnamed breed from a magical breeder south of West Berkshire. Five sub chambers full of unorganized artifacts.)_

_Carnarvon Properties Include:_

_Highclere Castle (Highclere Park, Newbury, West Berkshire) (Inhabitable) (1,600 ewes, 840 Pheasant) (Currently Inhabited by 14 Maids/servents)_

_Carnarvon Estate (Unplottable) (Inhabitable) (currently uninhabited)_

_High Horn lounge (Newbury, West Berkshire) (business) (Inhabited) ( Currently bringing an income of 150,000 dollars annually)_

_Inherited by Law:_

_Vault 713 Flamel Family vault: Empty_

_Vault 987 jewelry, clothing, weapons, funds and artifacts of Lord Lestrange: _52,023,829 Galleons, 85,982 Sickels, and 56,009 Knuts. (_Vault holds two inner chambers of dress robes, every day wear, muggle clothing, and furnishing for a home. Two inner chambers full of elemental weapons, runic weapons, and countless other priceless artifacts)_

_Lestrange Properties include:_

_Lestrange Manor (Montrose, Angus, Scotland) (Uninhabitable)_

_Shadow crest (Hogsmeade, Moray, Scotland) (Inhabitable) (Inhabited by Mr. and Mrs. Kirk Loiter)_

* * *

"How am I the heir to the Lestrange vaults?" Harry questioned after a few moments of silence. The Goblins seem surprised by his questions, but they simply smile lightly.

"When Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange passed on their vaults were to pass to the next Lord of the Black family. They had thought you would not become the next Lord, which would have made Draco Malfoy the lord, as his mother's maiden name is Black." Griphook started to explain carefully.

"How does it feel to be the richest wizard in Britain, Mr. Potter?" Ragnok started to ask, though he was cut off as the strangest thing happened.

The door to the private room slammed open suddenly, startling everyone in the room. A tall dark haired woman surged through the door, a few goblins following with uncharacteristic babbling apologies. The woman's molten eyes locked onto Harry with large amounts of heat, but more worry than malice.

"Harry James Potter, you have four years of explanations to make up!"


	6. Hagalaz

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_: Really great acceptance of the last chapter guys. I realize that Harry is ridiculously rich, but I feel like he had such a rough childhood, being obnoxiously rich would be a change. Plus you all know Harry; he'll use all of it for good! He may be hell bent on revenge right now, but you all know that his heart is still good. We already have well over 40 reviews since I posted last! I've had countless ads to favorites, as well as tons of story alerts and I couldn't be happier. I'm glad you all like Row, I can't wait to write more about her. Anyway, suggestions are always welcome! Please don't hold back, I love ideas! Also shout out to the 100th reviewer **Wolf Fable**. Thanks for reading!

I apologize for not posting; this last month has consisted of packing and buying a house. My landlord only gave us a week and a half to move out, so it's been nuts. Between building stalls, moving boxes, moving horses, cleaning, and painting I've been pulling out my hair. Next chapter should be up around the 13th, if not sooner. Next chapter will be the last chapter posted in Britain; the rest will be in America. Thanks for holding on guys, I love you! – CJG

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, mentions child abuse and rape, and slight graphic content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

* * *

_Chapter Five: Hagalaz_

_Hagalaz: The Rune of Disruption_

* * *

There stood Rowena Ravenclaw in all her glory. Her long raven curls tumbled to her shoulder blades in a thick regal looking hairstyle. A midnight colored cloak hanging from her shoulders, covering a perfectly tailored sapphire colored silk dress. The dress matched her eyes almost perfectly, and seemed to contrast with her milky skin, and her dark hair. Harry could have sworn that if the lights were off they would almost be glowing. She was thin, but not disgustingly so, her body held curves that most women would, and have, killed for. On her finger was a platinum ring with the crest of Ravenclaw settled. She looked dangerous, and not like someone who you dealt with lightly.

There were a few moments of silence before Harry was standing and practically sprinting into the rapidly open arms of the one woman he had ever truly trusted. His arms wrapped around the older woman and laughter seemed to bubble from his chest. And even as he was smacked lightly on the back of his head before returning the embrace with vigor, he still held on as if she was a lifeline. He would have been embarrassed if he hadn't suddenly felt so utterly exhausted.

"Row, I missed you so much! I'm so sorry I missed our tea dates, I really didn't want to! I tried mum I really did." He was blabbing, but the woman who he saw as his adoptive mother was in front of him, and he couldn't stop himself from reacting. He couldn't help it, but as soon as he pulled back and started to babble. He knew he looked more like four year old than a twenty-two year old that he really was. He spilled it all, the abuse, the rape, the hurt, the betrayal. Even down to everyone who had been in the conspiracy. The goblins were almost as horrified as Rowena, but not nearly as blood thirsty as the ancient witch. With each wrong doing her expression darkened just a shade, and by the end of the story she looked fit to kill.

* * *

It seemed like another elephant entered the room, at some point Rowena had slowly guided Harry to sit down on a chair, and she had pulled up a seat and sat knee to knee with the boy. Offering what little comfort she could. She didn't want to frighten Harry, she knew he could be unpredictable when he was this emotional, and it was a good idea to proceed with caution. She sat listening with rapt attention, practically taking down mental notes, and updating plans of punishments upon the world that she had abandoned for so long.

"They had withheld my inheritance Row, I could have bought myself freedom so long ago, but somehow the ministry had locked 4 of my accounts until I turned 20." Harry whispered, finally calm enough to speak, his face held a heartbroken little smile as he looked up at her. "I could have come and lived with you Mum, I have the bloodline and qualifications to even work for you, but I couldn't. They only gave me my school vaults, and not even all of those." He couldn't even finish his statement completely before he was wrapped in a warming embrace.

"We will be getting our revenge, my little raven. No doubt about it, but I feel that we should take care of your vaults." Rowena said carefully, looking at Harry as a mother would look at a broken son. She gently traced his cheek with her pale piano player fingers before taking his hands in hers once more.

"My vaults, what about them?" Harry questioned carefully, clearly getting his voice and his strength back. Something about his foster mother always seemed to break him, than built him up again as a force to be reckoned with.

"We can make adjustments to ensure all of your funds are completely safe, Mr. Potter. We find ourselves... Eager to ensure you are protected." Griphook said eyeing the head Goblin, who nodded in agreement, his eyes sharp coal colored eyes narrowed, eye brow twitching in anger. He looked like a venomous snake, seconds away from laying his non-existent fangs into a not so innocent victim. "I'll go make the arrangements, Duke Pendragon."

* * *

Harry heard the Goblin mumbling horrifying plans under his breath, causing Harry to smile slightly. He had the same plan, make them pay… but how? How could he make them feel the pain that he had felt? He would be the first to admit that he was crazed about this. It was _important_, it _needed_ to happen. He doubted he could even live a sane life if he even questioned that they didn't pay enough. He couldn't let them get away free. Not this time. Not ever again.

They sat and discussed quietly what would be the best course of action. Trying to think of less _brutal_ ways, and more _cruel_ actions that wouldn't shed nearly as much blood. No matter how badly he had wanted to slaughter the entirety of the British Wizarding World, he wouldn't. There were some (though few) who had stayed on his side, some who didn't need to bleed. Others who had simply fallen prey to mind binding magic, and others who were too afraid _not _follow their shepherd. Children who hadn't known better and parents who needed a good beating. There were few, but he knew most needed punished, and who was he to not grant them such?

"A mass Crucio?" Rowena supplied with a feral grin, causing Harry to laugh happily at the idea. It was more to cheer Harry up then to be taken seriously, but it was _indeed_ a fine idea if someone asked Harry. The damn bastards deserved it.

"A mass spell of truth, they would have no choice but to be brutally honest?" Ragnok said carefully. A small smirk on his face, in truth it would work, but not nearly horrific enough.

"What about life debts, Mr. Potter." Griphook's voice cooed from the door. The three creatures sitting in the room stopped. Not moving for a single second. Now that was something, "Every wizard owes you a life debt. You could take the main betrayers magic, and force the rest under a new rule." At this the entire group seemed to perk up.

Take their magic? What better punishment than stealing their lives away. They would be forced to live their lives either as Squibs, or Muggles. He knew some would die; they wouldn't survive the muggle life after relying on magic, he knew some would do fine, but they would still suffer greatly. They would remember _why_, they would remember _how_ it happened. Harry could only smile when he thought of how they would weep. How they would sob, and beg for forgiveness. Forcing them to accept a new ruler would be interesting, his eyes lingered momentarily on Rowena, who met his gaze with a nod. They both knew who would overtake them.

"Yes. I do like that very much. Rowena, Griphook, Ragnok are you interested in becoming overlords?" Harry asked while grinning like a fool at the expression on the expression on all of their faces, "What? We limit the amount of money a wizard is allowed to have in the bank. We force them under a new ruler. We create a new council, we choose the members for each species. It's a perfect plan." Harry's animalistic expression would have been unsettling if the others didn't have the same expression.

* * *

If anyone had walked into the room at that moment, they likely would have fled in the shear horror at the sight. There sat the three soon most powerful creatures in wizarding world, and the known (though wrongly accused) ex-convict, freshly out of Azkaban. Grinning like children at yule, over a plan that would likely cause the death of a large number of creatures.

"I made the security updates for your account holdings, Harry." Griphook said with a smile, he was still adjusting to using the man's name, not often wizards granted them with honor of using their given names, even less often wizards with such wealth and power. "I do need three drops of your blood though, to ensure that the blood wards will be set."

Harry accepted the paper that the goblin handed him with a nod, reading the paper with careful eyes. He gave the needed blood quickly, before regarding the paper. Paying close attention to detail, it read simply:

* * *

"_All money of vaults 687 and 685 moved to vault 713. Sub vaults to be cleaned and inventoried before organized. _

_Contents of vault 226 moved to vault 711. Dark artifacts to be purified and charmed, before being locked into a quarantined sub vault for 25 days before use._

_Dragons, blood ward activated vault lock, and gargoyles added to vaults 711, 713, and 897 as a security increase. Passwords will be added and set by current master of vaults, only being interchangeable by the master. _

_Dragons, gargoyles, and blood ward activated vault lock to be added to vaults 12,874 and 12,893 as a security increase Passwords will be added and set by current master of vaults, only being interchangeable by the master.._

_All properties that are inhabitable yet uninhabited will have 3 house-elves (or 1-3 human caretakers) sent to clean and update the home. Also a guardian will be added for the protection of the homes and estates. All caretakers will be keyed to the blood wards, and sworn to an unbreakable oath to remain on the grounds until released (by order or death) by their master."_

* * *

"Perfect, I do ensure that these measures are taken Griphook, I trust you more than you could ever picture, be it unwise as it is." Harry said with a smile, slowly starting to rise from his chair. "I cannot wait to do more business with the both of you." He turned to leave the office, glamour back in place.

He pulled the hood back over his head and started out of the building, one Rowena Ravenclaw attached to his arm as he left reciting the line he was told to recite as he exited the wards of Gringotts.

"I, Harry James Potter, do here by activate the life debts of…"

TBC

_**A/N:**__ Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff, and that's why they call him cliff hanger! "Can't. Hold. On. Much. LONGER"...I always loved that show as a child. Freaking between the lions... Why did you have to get cancled?! Well, anyway, be ready for the finished life debts, I apologize once more for it taking so long! We'll cover the complete revenge next chapter, which should be up the 13__th__ as promised! If it isn't I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and a Blessed Yule. The next chapter is in a few different points of views, and it _**may**_ touch the avengers. _**Maybe**…_ I haven't decided yet. Do you guys think it should?_


	7. Jera

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_: _So, I decided to actually get in the spirit of the holidays for once in my god forsaken life. I dressed up all three of my horses, in classy Christmas garland, freaking adorable bows, and ribbon. Then I proceeded to take 50,000 pictures of them being freaking adorable. They love their new home, so it wasn't that hard. I have no clue why I felt like sharing that with you all. If you want to see the pictures, be watching my avatar. It'll be changing in a few days after I edit my photos. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed, added the story to favorites, added the story to story alerts, and added this to communities. I love you all so much (but I love those who worship between the lions the most!) and I can't wait to share more chapters with you._

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, mentions child abuse and rape, and slight graphic content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

**Just so you'll stop sending me hate**: This isn't taken from WyrdSmith. It was simply the same idea, and an idea I've had for an extremely long time.

* * *

_Previously In __**Iridescent**_:

_"Perfect, I do ensure that these measures are taken Griphook, I trust you more than you could ever picture, be it unwise as it is." Harry said with a smile, slowly starting to rise from his chair. "I cannot wait to do more business with the both of you." He turned to leave the office, glamour back in place._

_He pulled the hood back over his head and started out of the building, one Rowena Ravenclaw attached to his arm as he left reciting the line he was told to recite as he exited the wards of Gringotts._

_"I, Harry James Potter, do here by activate the life debts of…"_

* * *

_Chapter Six: Jera_

_Jera: The Rune of Success and Continuity_

* * *

"I, Harry James Potter, do here by activate the life debts of Hermione Jean Weasley Nee Granger, Ronald Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ginny Weasley, and Molly Weasley. By the magic invested in me call the five guilty parties to stand before their master to receive punishment for the breach of debt!" His voice bellowed through the entire alley, his glamour dropped, and a shield erected around his being. It would be said later that even some muggles could hear his booming voice in Muggle London. A few things happened in a horrifying succession, things changed in the wizarding world forever that day, and though most rebelled, and they would find it for the best.

The first thing that happened was complete stillness, weather it was because of the mix of a mass _Silencio_ and mass _Petrificus Totalus_ that was cast, or the shock that standing before them was a man that wasn't _ever_ supposed to leave Azkaban. Few people had ever been sentenced their entire existence in a cell, many would often simply receiver the kiss a few years in, but Harry Potter had been sentenced that he was to remain in that cell until he stopped breathing. There was no chance at parole, no early release, no chance at freedom, only the risk of death. There was nothing but the Kiss that could have saved poor Harry Potter from the pain that Azkaban offered.

Harry knew that if _anyone_ in the muggle world knew the actual goings on that went on in Azkaban that the prison would be shut down and never opened again! Azkaban took cruel to an entire new level, and it seemed to break _anyone_ who entered its gates.

The second thing that happened was the sudden appearance of the five people spoken about in Harry's call of debt. They appeared in a lump on the ground, hitting hard with no protection in what Harry could only guess was the perfect _Petrificus Totalus_. Magic could be so perfect at times, though he was slightly annoyed that he didn't get to watch them squirm in terror when they saw who had summoned them. He had wanted to watch them run and scream in horror when they saw that they had _failed_.

* * *

"**You! What have you done?!**" Ronald Weasley, who was at the bottom of the pile of bodies, screeched loudly at Harry whom stood watching impassively from the steps. His voice was almost as loud as Mrs. Weasley Sr. Who was currently busy squawking about murderers, blood traitors (making Harry scoff), and being yanked from her home in the middle of the day.

"I've brought you here to _thank _you, Blood traitor." This seemed to shock everyone into silence. He took the silence from the annoying creatures on the floor as the okay to continue, "Oh, yes. _Thank you._ If it wasn't for you betraying me, I would have _never _seen your true personalities." He snarked, his lips curled in an animalistic grin. "I see you married her, how quaint, the Mud-blood and the Blood traitor. I see now why Draco Malfoy warned me away from you _filth._" His lip was curled in a horrifying snarl.

Ronald went to speak again but was cut off by Hermione, who spat violently at the ground by Harry's feet. How her spit carried that far Harry was unsure, and honestly if he wasn't biting at the bit to tear out her throat, he would have been highly impressed.

"You're the filth! Your mother was a muggle born! We should have offed you while we could have!" She hissed, much like a ruffled cat. "K-k-killing all those people!" Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh. Yes. The supposed death eaters who were planted in his home." Rowena snapped out. People finally taking notice to the bombshell that was standing at Harry's side,

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you, Mione, meet Rowena Ravenclaw, my adopted mother. Also known as Queen Elizabeth II. Genius isn't she? Guess you aren't the brightest witch after all." He said as another feral grin crossed his lips, causing Hermione to shiver lightly.

"R-Rowena R-r-Ravenclaw?" She spluttered out, her muddy chocolate brown eyes seemed frightened at the ageless which.

"The one and only," Rowena said with a devilish grin and a sharp glint in her eye.

"By the way, I'm a pureblood, turns out my mother was the great-great granddaughter of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon. Go figure, just another thing Dumbles attempted to hide from me. It worked the first time around," He snarked with a growl, "but not this time." He twirled his wand in his hand with a carefree ignorance, slightly glad that Remus and Teddy weren't here to see him act like this. He was a bit disgusted with himself, and the _old_ him likely would have stopped and apologized, but the _new_ him wasn't about to bow down.

* * *

He slowly his arm to the sky, the Elder Wand pointing into the clouds, and his original wand pointed at his throat. He was going to ensure all heard what he was to say. Not one world would not know the world of wrong that had been done unto him. He would make sure these few lived in hell. He knew exactly how to punish them, and he would do it too. His lip curled up, revealing his pointed canines, a mad glint had a home within his eyes. Oh this would be fun.

"I summon the life debt, that the punishment for wrong done upon me be claimed. I demand the magic be stripped from the named! May the process be painful, their cores removed and granted to Gringotts to destroy. Their wands are to be snapped, and their magical artifacts be taken from their holding. May god have mercy that they _die_ before the end. If they shall live they will be cast from the magical world to live as muggles, unable to forget the crimes they committed. Any child born of magic will be taken from their hands, and gifted to a magical family. They will be unable to touch any form of magic, may their bodies burn if they do. So Mote it be."

Screaming soon filled the air as a large flash of light soon erupted around them. He released the Petrificus Totalus that had been cast so he could watch them squirm and thrash on the ground. He couldn't help but chuckle at the screeching of the five witches and wizards on the ground before him. He was pleased, but he knew he still had two more things to do, starting with summoning the remaining debts.

"I, Harry James Potter, do summon the remaining life debts of the Wizarding world. I call upon the power to create a new world order. Those who refuse to submit will be banished from the world, their memories erased of their life within, and have their magic stripped from their beings. With the help of my selected rulers, a council will be formed to govern over the Wizards, Witches, and Magical Beings residing in the British Wizarding world, and the surrounding forests. The three main over takers of the Wizarding world are, Rowena Ravenclaw one of the Four Founders, Ragnok current High Banker and King of Goblins, and Griphook current Bank Teller and keeper of the books. So mote it be."

* * *

Another flash erupted from the tip of the Elder wand into the sky, the world seemed to shake at the power of the request. Anyone who could feel power would know that at that moment magic was _pleased_. Finally a wizard had taken advantage, _finally_ someone understood that magic needed a ruler. Not good or bad, not light or dark, but _power_. Magic needed _power_ to survive, and Harry James Potter seethed power, it was pouring from his pores, oozing out every crevice. _Yes_ magic was singing around them. In an act of anger and revenge, one Harry Potter had not only given the wizarding world their just deserts.

Magic often wasn't heard, it wasn't obeyed. But for some reason, even if he wasn't aware, Harry had followed his fate, and he had done so well doing it. He had given Magic a master, and he had given the wizarding world a bridle. How she _wished_ Harry would stay with her, and not go to her sister magic of another land. Her sister was such a baby, so underdeveloped compared to her own glory. She had so few towns for Harry to live in, not enough space for his godson to roam. She knew that it was far too late to change her Master's mind, but she couldn't help but hope _one day_ Harry would return to her.

The Deathly Hallows had chosen well… Oh they had chosen so very well. This Master of Death was so much better than the last. He would do his job so well he likely wouldn't ever be replaced. Hopefully he would become aware of what lurked in being associated with others in his new found title. Those who were loved by the Master of Death gained many things, but the boldest of all was simple. Immortality.

* * *

TBC

**A/N: **And on that bomb shell we end this chapter. No worries, the description on _why_ the baddies did what they did will be in the next chapter. Also, our goodies will be leaving in the next chapter! I wonder what will happen next.


	8. Carnelian

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_: _The name of this chapter may confuse you, but it's actually the gemstone that goes along with Jera, since I was still stuck on revenge, and finishing what I was starting. This is just a drabble really, explaining why Ron did what he did._

_I also feel the need to _thank_ all my wonderful readers. You guys really saved me, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to all of the reviews for the AN and for the main chapter that was posted, but the mass of reviews was so large I haven't had a chance to express my feelings to all of you. I wanted to personally thank each and every one of you personally, but I just didn't have the time. I have to say I love you all; it truly is a blessing to know that you all have my back. I was seriously thinking about going on a hiatus until I collected both myself and my thoughts, but you all were so great it just inspired me to write more. Thanks to everyone who stood up for me, and to everyone joined my lovely little army of readers. I love you all so very much! – CJG _

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, mentions child abuse and rape, and slight graphic content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Carnelian_

_Jera: The Rune of Success and Continuity_

* * *

Ronald Weasley was a proud man.

One may wonder why, seeing as he had lived in the shadow of his once best friend his entire life. Sure, befriending the small, emaciated, clearly abused boy-who-lived was worth it for a while. Dumbledore paid both himself and his now wife well. Well over 600 galleons every two months wasn't bad growing up. Once he hit seventeen it popped to 700 every month, all he had to do was spend time with the waste of space. It wasn't fun, and he hated every second, but not only did he get paid, he became _very_ close to one Hermione Granger. Getting paid more than a normal kid would, plus getting a sex friend out of it wasn't a bad deal.

Yes Ronald Weasley was a proud man,

It was amazing that his sex friend had turned into quite the useful wench, she was a good lay, and even though she was extremely irritating at times he found himself drawn to her. She was as hungry for fame and money as he, plus she had the brains to help them succeed. One couldn't have made such a brilliant partnership. It had been irritating at first when Hermione admitted to _feeling_ for Potter. She had come out about her feelings like Harry had come out over his sexuality. It was like admitting she preferred the light over the dark. Of course it was nothing a little compulsion charm and love potion couldn't fix, the wench had fallen so easy, to Ron it was like she wasn't even _smart_. Not that Ron _himself_ was the brains of the operation.

* * *

Ronald at one time had so much going for him,

He had a family, a wife, and beautiful brown and ginger haired children. He had a dog, a large house with a white picket fence and all. He was the head of the Auror department, while his wife ran the large Wizarding Library that had been erected in the center of Diagon Alley. He had his mistress, Lavender Brown, on the side and things had been going perfect.

But it had all started going downhill after George was found. When they found George hanging from the rafters, a note tied to the fringe of the scarf he had used to do the job, Ron hadn't know what to do with himself. He had mourned, and he had even lowered himself to screaming in anguish. That was _until_ he read the letter.

* * *

"Dear family," The letter had started, so normal, so harmless. But as he had opened it to read in front of his force, to make them feel sorry for the loss of his brother, he soon saw it wasn't a letter at all. He couldn't skip _anything_, he couldn't change _anything_. So when he heard the mournful voice of George he knew nothing could go well for him.

"You think I did this to escape the pain of losing Fred. Well of course you're mostly right, mostly I couldn't live with such _**SHEEP**_. Sickening bunch of lying, hateful, bastards the lot of you. You threw him away! You betrayer! You worthless lot! Not even a trial. Have you no shame?! Have you no decency! You would think from your _**LAST**_ mistake you would learn! Sirius Black wasn't good enough for you, so you had to _ruin_ someone else! He saved you!** SHAME ON YOU**! He didn't kill them, you did! You killed your best friend, you condemned him to death! **CARVED **the words into his back didn't you! Make him look guilty, but he was smarter than you Ronald Weasley. He always was so much better than you! At least he wasn't a coward!"

The howler had continued to scream the truth at him for many minutes. Sprouting off hateful words of his now dead brother.

Everything seemed to go downhill from there. It hit rock bottom as he stared hatefully into the eyes of Harry Potter. Seeing the hateful expression on his once friend's face he could practically smell the power. Harry was taller now, he was thin, and his cheek bones could more than likely cut paper. His face was sunken in, and to be honest for a few moments he felt that guilt again. Even as the pain hit him he felt guilt, he did this to himself. He deserved this, but he still wanted Harry Potter to burn. He wanted to be popular, he wanted to be rich, now he was nothing. What had started out as a logical quest had turned into a painful and bloody betrayal. For a few moments Ron wondered how long the torture sessions at Azkaban lasted. Where they anywhere near as bad as this? Having magic herself crawl into his soul and have her _claw_ and _tear_ for all it was worth was the most painful thing. He had betrayed not only an innocent, but he had ruined magic.

His stomach dropped as another round of pain overtook his being. He deserved this, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. This was his punishment. Karma wasn't on his side, if she ever was he would be surprised.

He deserved this.

* * *

_A/N: short, I know. But I just wanted to give you a look at how totally bonkers Ronald is. As soon as I post this I'm going to start working on the Yule/Hanukkah/Christmas/winter special! Love you all!_


	9. Isa

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_: _So, I'm extremely pleased with this story, I've really been having a good reaction and that's really heartwarming for me. I'm super exhausted and sicker than a dog, but I will survive. In my day of being condemned to my couch I'm going to attempt another chapter update on this story and hopefully my other one as well. I love you all so much, holidays! I had a wonderful time celebrating the winter solstice over face time with my friend at a bonfire in Ireland. How do you celebrate (if you celebrate) your holidays? What holiday do you celebrate? Do you have any interesting traditions? Please answer the questions in a review; I'm interested to know what other people do for the holidays. Well, now that I just had the most awkward conversation with my grandmother about her…balls. I'll be off to write the next chapter! Oh, by the way! This is your Christmas present from me!_

_P.s. If anyone is interested to know, my new avatar is actually a picture of my mare Aria, my friend took them in a holiday shoot for a school project. – CJG _

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, mentions child abuse and rape, and slight graphic content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Isa_

_Isa: The Rune of Ice_

* * *

It had been a very long time since he had seen such a pure, unblemished beauty. Four and a half years of nothing but darkness and stench would make anyone stop and stare at the sight that was now falling down around his new home. Lilly's Garden had been breathtaking, even before the sight he took in now. The house looked like some form of Victorian doll house, a beautiful powder blue and white home that was nestled in what was left of New York City's untouched land. It sat on a happy 7 acres, which surprised Harry seeing how such land was almost unheard of in the city's suburbs.

The house was a modest size compared to any of the other houses he currently owned (which had grown seeing as the Goblins had granted him the Weasley's money, as well as homestead. These gains including the Prewett family that had disowned Molly and the old blooded Weasley family that had cut off Author for marrying Molly Prewett. Both funds equaled the Black family vaults and properties almost to the T. He had also gained the Shacklebolt properties and funds, which were almost equal to the black vaults combined with the Lestrange vaults. ) and this fact pleased him greatly.

The graceful appearance made the house even better, adding to the fact that the walls were almost papered with both magical and muggle pictures of his parents, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and all of his parent's families. It had two turrets that gently stuck out from the front of the house, pointing gently to the sky with a point that looked like something from a fairy tale. The windows arched and rounded smoothly without a single fault in a single curve, there small fixtures that rounded with the corner, hanging down into the window slightly giving it that quaint doll house feel. The main body of the house was a beautiful powder blue, that was currently kissed with the most lovely falling snow that Harry himself had ever seen, the snow kissed the dark blue roof, held carefully to the edges and sides of the house, covered a good chunk of the snow, and held a rather large domain atop the green house just across the back field.

It clashed so lovingly with the undying roses, which seemed to fit the now immortal well. The blood reds, bright pinks, and different soft yellows, made up the natural colors. The teal, purple, and blue roses made up the not so natural colors. The snow kissed each one with love, making the darker colors pop so perfectly against the innocent white of the falling powder. If one thing could be said, the home was picture perfect for not even being touched at all in twenty two years. The flowers were a bit wild in the green house, but Harry had an easy enough time painstakingly clearing each and every plant. He spent hours cautiously feeding each carnivorous plant, and carefully tending to the most poisonous of them all like he would a child. Teddy had enjoyed finally being allowed to join him in the green house when he had finished, though did take caution not to touch those as he had been instructed, mostly out of fear that they would eat him, which both Harry and Teddy knew _would_ happen. Especially after Harry had taken three fourths of a cow he had bought at the store and came back empty handed.

* * *

Teddy had the most fun breaking in the small stable that took up home twenty yards from the house. It didn't have many farm animals as of yet, or more it didn't have many _muggle_ farm animals. Teddy enjoyed the residents in the enlarged stable Buckbeak, a female Hippogriff by the name of Faun, and one Kelpie by the name of Morgriph. There were also the remaining pygmy puffs, as well as some normal sized puffs that resided alongside there smaller counterparts. It was rather odd seeing as one of the full sized puffs, which stood at the same high as the singular miniature pony was in a…relationship with one of the pygmy puffs, which was currently pregnant with his litter. He was rather violent and protective over him (yes, him) and only let Theodore into the holding pens to care for them, which fit Teddy just find after being cooped up for most of his life.

Harry, Teddy, and Remus were always attached at the hip. They hated being a part for more than a few moments at a time, which made in England had made full moons tough. Teddy still didn't quite get that his father was dangerous while transforming, and normally tried to stay attached to him, while Harry ended up getting scratched to protect Teddy from getting sliced to bits. It was a rather large shock to cross the pond to find that the Native American Shamans and the American Wizards developed a "_cure"_ for lycanthropy. It wasn't so much a cure, where it was a fix all can't go wrong problem solver. With just one dose of a set of herbs that one of the Shamans from a tribe of Native Americans they had visited while they toured a few of the Prewett houses in search of a good home in America. Remus could _control_ his wolf. Also he gained back a few of his more _human _features, which included but did now limit to his human eye color.

Though he hated comparing it to young adult romantic fiction, Rem often compared it to the mostly painless shifts the werewolves in Nightshade had. It was like the shared the same time and space, and with just a thought they switched. While he could still infect humans with lycanthropy, it was this new breed that he was now living. They would become one of the _"Wind Shifters"_ as the Shaman had called it. It was different from Animagus shifting in a few ways, but mostly because the herb that was given to him infected him with the _"wind shifter"_ curse, instead of a bite. If a human was given the herbal remedy they would be unaffected, but any violent magical creature would gain control. That was why there were plans in the making to allow Teddy to go through the ritual that was needed to take the herbal mix.

* * *

"Remus, we need to send Teddy to school soon," Harry said suddenly one evening after Teddy had been put to bed.

The sentence had caused Moony to tense and snap his head from his book to look up at Harry as suddenly as the words had slipped out of ex-prisoner's mouth. His teeth curled, and his eyes narrowed as he took in Harry's calm and rather collected look. Harry met his gaze evenly, and did not flinch when he saw those light blue colored eyes shift to a deep golden color.

"_**Why?**_" Remus snarled out in response. The wolf closed his book with a sharp snap, not even bothering to save his page, knowing that he would remember it later.

"Because Remus, we're living in both worlds now. We go out in muggle cities, we do muggle things, and we're trying to blend in. He _needs_ to learn the muggle way, and not everything we can teach him here. I haven't graduated either." Harry said, his voice was calm, showing that Remus's reaction didn't deter him from his subject. Remus didn't scare him; to be honest not much scared him after Azkaban.

"He can learn here." Remus growled out, starting to stand to leave the room. A singly flick of Harry's wrist sent the door closing, locking, warding, and silencing the discussion.

"Sit down." Harry said coolly, his eyes seemed to crackle lightly, but his mask did not fall. Remus ignored Harry in favor to sneer; clearly Moony was not pleased at the idea of sending his cub away for a few hours. "Remus, I said sit down. Now, of your own will. I won't hesitate to _force _you." Harry said sharply, clearly annoyed at the werewolf's reaction to his command.

Remus seemed to jerk around to growl at Harry before slowly stalking over to a chair and plopping down heavily. The silence was thick; Harry had crossed his legs in a calculating manner and folded his hands neatly on top of the crossed legs. His lips were pressed in a think line, as Remus' were upturned in a violent snarl.

"You need to be logical," Harry began, only to be cut off by a large slam of Remus's fist hitting the coffee table between them.

"**I am being logical**!" Harry was very glad that he had put up silencing wards, he knew for a fact that the screech that just escaped Remus would have woken not only the neighbors, who lived about four hundred yards away, and Teddy, who had finally been pried off of Harry's side.

"So screaming like a mad man is logical? You would have woken Teddy with that volume. Tone yourself down, the IQ you claim is so high is dropping be the _fucking_ second." Harry said, hissing out the curse word with distaste, clearly the use of such a word had shocked Remus for a second, but that didn't deter him from being furious at being insulted.

He then watched as Remus started to rant, violently swearing at Harrison, cursing at him with words that would make Sirius Black blush, and that was saying something. Harry's mask never once dropped, he simply sat there calmly, taking the verbal abuse like he had with everything else. He took the harshness with an experienced edge, not once blinking no matter how close Remus got to him.

"Are you done yet?" Snapped Harry after taking a good fifteen minutes of the roaring man, his eyebrow twitching was the only sign of any anger escaping his being. That was at least until now, his lip curled in a sneer that would have made Severus look twice. His slightly inhuman canines pointing out showing his distaste, "You're acting like a child. I shouldn't have to sit here and be treated like a piece of dirt while you spew shit at me. You know I'm right Remus, and that's what's depressing. You're letting _him_ take over, and that's sickening. How many years have you had to perfect control?! Yet now it's all gone because I mention sending Teddy out into the muggle world so he can learn to _survive._" Harry stood during his rant, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of green as he snarled out words.

"You're pathetic! To think I actually thought you _wanted_ my help! That you wanted to add me to the family, you're the failure as an alpha! You're taking your own pride and feelings over what _Theodore _wants!" Harry's volume grew as Remus seemed to shrink back, realizing his mistake far too late. The objects in the room started to shake in his rage, "You can't coddle him forever you idiot! If you keep him too close he'll get sick of you. He _wants_ to learn! He _wants _to go out into the muggle world! He _wants_ to have a few hours of freedom. He's almost six years old Remus! Muggles are in school by now, or at least day care! They're getting used to people; Teddy is horrified of talking to anyone but us and the house elves, but he's so damn hungry for friends. He _wants_ people his age Remus. Not just us! We won't be good enough forever." He finally finished his rant flicking his wrist in an angry motion and turning to storm out of the room. "Talk to me when you're done being an idiot Remus, it's unbecoming of you. I don't want to kill the only family I have left." With that he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him before doing the same to the front door.

* * *

The breath taking seen of snow started to cause the worst of his rage to vanish, but he didn't stop walking. Why couldn't Remus understand? It wasn't healthy for Teddy to be stuck in doors all the time, forced to speak only to the three house elves and his family. Harry hit the sidewalk at a fact walk; his face was practically radiating anger. He must have looked much like a killer angel, his long hair balled atop his head, power and fierceness seemed to radiate from him, telling people to stay away, while the beautiful white flakes landed softly in his dark hair. The snowflakes looking all the more graceful as they carefully landing in his eyelashes, touching the silver scar that took over a large part of the side of his face.

His body moved into the heart of the city with a powerful grace, looking much like a scarred panther on the hunt. He wasn't looking for anything, even though he was starting to feel the bitter wind of winter hitting his face. He was pleased that he at least had enough smarts _not_ to take off his thick wool pea coat, though the fabric that clung to his legs was less than desired. He was angry, yet oddly at peace with the city at twilight. It was nothing like Scotland, nothing like Surrey, it was loud and busy. It was beautiful and muggles were everywhere. It was one of the best things ever.

He hadn't realized he had stopped to look around him until he heard a low, male voice just behind him. A male voice that he would come to know, and maybe, one day even come to love. Though at this moment, a voice he hadn't heard in his life.

"First time in New York, Handsome?"

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Author's note:**__I leave you with this cliff hanger on this beautiful Christmas Eve (perhaps Christmas day where you are, maybe it's even Boxing Day by now. Doubt it, but not everyone reads as soon as it updates) I know you'll hate me for this, but I wanted to end it there to make the next chapter more beautiful. Hope it's good for you, I don't really like making Harry and Remus fight, but I mean, it can't all be flowers and baby love right? Plus I needed a dramatic way to get Harry to leave Lilly's Garden! Anyway, I hope you like it! Merry Christmas, happy New Year. I'll be posting another chapter when I get a chance! By dearies! Love you all! – CJG_


	10. Cat's Eye

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_:_ I think anyone who is a follower of Doctor Who will be pleased to know that I ran around all holiday with a pair of antlers on; whenever someone asked me to take them off I simply said "No, I shan't! It's Christmas." And then I proceeded to skip away singing the DW theme song. I love confusing people; it makes my holidays so much better. I love it! Ha-ha. Anyway, sorry I left at a cliffy (or some people didn't consider that a cliffy, either way); I wanted you all to hold on a bit more. Look on the bright side; we're meeting a new main (reformed player) player! Anyway, thanks to those who have added this to story alerts and all the other goodies! I love you all so very much! By the way, a very wonderful reviewer told me that "Isa" actually means father in their language! That was such a coincidence seeing as Harry and Rem were both trying to be daddy bears! – CJG _

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, mentions child abuse and rape, and slight graphic content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Cat's Eye_

_Isa: The Rune of Ice_

* * *

Let it not be said that Tony Stark did have a kind streak to him every now and again. Every Christmas he gave to charities (albeit not nearly as much as he could), he volunteered to help out the Police department (against their will but that's neither here nor there), and he even donated different sciences and technological developments to stores, homes, and shelters. Sure, he may be a bit of a playboy (though reformed), and every now and again he was nasty. He often forgot to eat, he barely slept, and he normally didn't pride himself in personal hygiene. Sure he was in denial about his sexuality, and he liked his women as loud as his music, but every now and again Tony Stark _was_ good.

If you could get past the daddy issues, the PTSD, the obnoxious behavior, and the need to spend money on the most ridiculous of things Tony wasn't _that_ bad of a person. After 3 months of torture in a cave caused the worst to come out in just about everyone, but it helped Tony realize that people _died_. And it wasn't until he was sitting in that heat for so long that it hit him, _he_ wasn't invincible because he had money. He couldn't always be saved by body guards, by his PA, by his family friend, trusting people wasn't wise. It didn't always lead to good things. He had learned that trust was often betrayed, brothers stole ideas, fathers crushed hopes and murdered dreams. He had learned so much from those few hours alone that life wasn't fair, and trust earned seemed to crack just as much as trust given.

* * *

Tony was in the middle of having a _very_ bad day. Pepper was driving him up a wall; she had been since Coulson had come to visit. The woman was a blessing at times, but he wasn't lying when he said he found her as much as a curse. She was bossy, and though she was soft spoken at times she was feisty. She was always keeping Tony on his toes, never giving him a moments rest once he finally slowed down for a few moments. She always fed him when he hadn't eaten him, and always made sure Jarvis made him leave the Lab, even if she had to lock him out.

Pepper was everything he wanted in a mother, in a care giver, even in the woman that would bear children. But she was _not_ what he was looking for as a partner. The term partner in general was difficult for Tony to gather, seeing as he had little to no experience with it. But it honestly was what he was looking for as of late. He wasn't just looking for a quick lay, no longer was he waiting for a bed warmer, no he was waiting for someone who could level him out, someone who would keep him in line. Pepper often got angry and fought with Tony, she always attempted to change him, and Tony wanted someone who _accepted_ him. Someone who knew just how messed up he really was.

He was practically fuming, still recovering from his second issue, not dealing well with the man who had attempted to take everything from him. Sure, now he had an energy efficient tower, but where was this reward for finding a way to harness that power? He was being a good person! For once in his entire life, he was being good. The Avengers initiative was going to hell; Tony wanted nothing to do with it personally. The fact that they still denied him to be a part of the original was still a fresh wound. He felt that if they didn't need him the first time, if they didn't _want_ him the first time, why now?

His footsteps on pavement soon were made one with the rest of the crowd. The pounding of his heart was covered, and luckily he had enough layers that his arc reactor was covered, the glow doing nothing more than warming his body and making the chill just a bit less noticeable. His collar of a rather expensive pea coat protected his neck with the help of a burgundy and black scarf. The scarf matched well with the beautiful burgundy button up that he currently. As odd as it was he had a pair of sunglasses covering his hazel colored eyes. He was fiddling with a custom made phone, but really it was just a cover, it was much more entertaining to watch the mobs of people rush to finish their Christmas shopping.

Holidays weren't always the best time for Tony; it seemed like a constant reminder of the lack of childhood he had. He always put on a strong front of indifference and pretended to be the same stuck up asshole he normally was, but deep down it was a depressing time for him. His mind always took him back to the time of his phantom of a father, always reminding him of holidays and birthdays missed. Sure his father had showered him with gifts to keep him silent, to make him stop complaining. Eventually it was clear to Tony that his father didn't want to waste the time of day on him.

* * *

He hadn't really been paying attention to anything, at least until a flash of black caught his attention from the corner of his eye. His head slowly turned to see what had caught his attention; there standing slightly to his left was a man. At first he couldn't tell it was a man, the black hair that was carefully held atop his head was clearly much longer than any normal man, aside from the skin tight jeans the being wore. At first glance the being looked frightening, tight lines made up his face and the anger was obvious in his tense shoulders. He was extremely tall and his almost emaciated look made him look even taller. There was a harsh scarring on one side of his face, and with the shirt he wore you could see horrific scarring and carving in his skin starting from his collar bone. There were tattoos on his hands, and silver rings piercing his ears, but for some reason Tony couldn't look away. Tony, who often took everything for granted couldn't get enough.

As the man stood in the same spot for a while there was some form of childish awe that came across his face from looking at the decorated cityscape that was New York. The longer Tony stared at the man whose face transformed from an extremely angry man; to an innocent child you could see the beauty in his person. Aside from the scarring his complexion was almost stunning, his skin was pale and though it looked as though at one time it was sickness, it looked healthy and bright. His raven ringlets were glimmering and the way pure snow contrasted with the darkness of his hair was almost unnatural. His eyes were unreal, Tony could tell even from where he was standing that they were one hundred percent real, not enhanced or anything.

He inhaled sharply, finally realizing that he had stopped breathing after his lungs started to burn. His jaw snapped shut and his eyes scanned the area to see if he was the only one, he was of course the only one staring. Everyone around him rushed, except him, and the breathtaking man. Of course he had to ruin it for himself, his mouth opened and the words suddenly came out.

* * *

"First time in New York, Handsome?" He questioned with a small smirk on his face as he reached up to pull his sunglasses off.

He watched slightly amused as the angel jumped slightly before slowly turning around. His gemstone eyes staring in a cautious and confused manner, but there was a hint of curiosity hidden deep within the bright orbs. The man glanced around as if he was unsure if Tony had spoken to him.

When Harry made eye contact with the man who had spoken to him he couldn't help but flush. His pale cheeks suddenly warm with color as he took a step back. He took in the man's rich dark hair, his tanned skin, and rich chocolate eyes. His breath caught in his throat as darker man allowed a charming yet boyish grin to cross his mouth. Harry, who had taken revenge on an entire nation, who had spent almost five years in Azkaban, and who had just went toe to toe with a male alpha werewolf was blushing.

"I-….it-…it's my first time in the city." Harry answered meekly; a nervous look had taken home up on his face. His eyes slowly rose to meet once again with Tony's. He decided allowing a small smile to cross his lips in response to the still excited grin of the stranger wasn't so bad. He smiled slightly brighter when he saw the pleased expression on the other man's face.

"Oh? Are you new to town sweet heart?" Tony smiled brightly taking a step closer as he spoke. Harry seemed a bit frightened, but he didn't take a step back this time. Progress, indeed it was progress for Tony. Meanwhile in the back of his mind all he could think of was the fact that Harry sounded like a sexy version of Jarvis, which only seemed to add flame to the attraction to the scarred man.

"I've lived here for a few months, but I've been busy fixing my home up. My uncle has been running for supplies, I haven't made it out much." Harry was rambling, but it seemed to appease Tony enough to make him smile brightly. If Harry had recognized who he was speaking to, he didn't show it. He was embarrassed, and to be honest rather uncomfortable and those weren't good things, his brain to mouth filter dissolved like ice in hot water. "Are you high?" Harry blurted suddenly. His eyes wide as his hand slapped over his mouth and he flushed even darker.

Tony wasn't offended, the question had startled him slightly, but the expression on the man's face caused him to let out a barking laugh. Was he high? No, no that he knew of, this strange snow angel was too blunt indeed.

"Not nearly high enough love!" He said between barks of laughter, his laugh seemed to put Harry at ease even causing him to giggle (manly giggle mind you. Harry Potter only giggles like a man) along with Tony. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I'm not exactly handsome! And you just appeared out of no where! I don't really look like a sweet heart. And no one has ever called me "love" before! I wasn't sure!" His English drawl seemed to be entertaining to Tony who suddenly offered his hand out to Harry.

"Tony Stark, I can guarantee that I'm not high, my assistant would kill me! People don't call you those things because not everyone can see it." Tony said with a boyish grin. Harry cautiously accepted the hand with a small chuckle.

"Harry Potter, for some reason I trust you Mr. Stark. I'm not sure why, but I think I can believe you." Harry said with a happy smile. He was confused at how well he was taking talking to a stranger, he didn't know why it was so easy for him to trust this man who he had only met moments ago, but it was as easy as breathing.

* * *

"How about some I buy you some coffee, Mr. Potter?" Tony asked with a sly grin, using Harry's hand to pull him a bit closer, relishing the warmth that the taller man gave off. "Maybe give you a tour of this little city?" He finished gently patting the back of Harry's hand.

Harry tensed when he was pulled closer to Tony. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the almost obnoxiously confident Tony Stark, a man who he had heard of, but honestly was clueless to why he was important. He was frightened at how easy this muggle was to talk with. For being antisocial and locked away for almost five years after being betrayed by those that he _trusted_. He didn't want to think about what could happen to him mentally if it happened again.

"I-I…I think coffee sounds f-fantastic." He stuttered watching Tony slide his sunglasses back on.

Harry almost bolted when he felt Tony slip his arm through the crook in his arm, but didn't have time as Tony started dragging him off in a random direction, babbling about all the technology in the city, even some of the things he created. Harry couldn't help but smile and feel that this moment was the start of something great!

He only hoped that it lasted.

_**A/N:**_ _Happy 2013 everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late! Hope you liked it!_


	11. Onyx

_Iridescent_

_**Author's Note**_: So originally I had an extremely romantic Valentine's Day special written. Seeing as it is a month past Valentine's day it really isn't a good idea to post such an old chapter up. I've been on a Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit kick lately, so I'm having a hard time writing a good solid chapter on a story that is literally completely different. I'm sorry for having such a long wait, but like I said. I didn't want to make you wait, but I've been really focused on my other stories! It's short, but I wanted to update, they will be coming quicker, trust me. _– CJG _

_**Warning**_**:** This story contains homosexual relations, violence, foul language, extremely light sexual content, mentions child abuse and rape, and slight graphic content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Avengers, or Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing characters in hopes to make a relatively good fiction.

* * *

_Chapter Ten: _Onyx

_Hagalaz: The Rune of Disruption_

* * *

Harry Potter was not in a good mood, oh yes he had many reasons to be in a good mood, but he was the farthest thing from it. The entire problem, to Harry anyway, was Remus. The stubborn old werewolf wasn't budging and had taken to coddling Teddy too closely, to practically not even letting the cub outside of the house. Harry particularly was fed up with these obnoxious nesting mother instincts Remus had taken to having, and he was done. After one extremely large shouting rampage that Remus had gone on that had led to Remus throwing a ceramic mug at _Teddy_ Harry snapped. There were a few seconds when Harry lost all memory of what went on, but the next thing he knew Remus had a _very_ broken nose, and was pinned up against the wall with a snarling Harry holding him there.

He was almost positive Remus hadn't even realized how strong Harry had become since his stay in Azkaban. Since the day he had escaped, but truthfully even more since he had met Tony, Harry had been working on his muscle mass. Oh yes, he was still emaciated, but every time he was called beautiful by Tony he strived to actually achieve what the business man could see. He was sick of what Remus was putting Theodore through, it wasn't healthy for Teddy, and it wasn't healthy for him.

"_Enough, mutt._" He growled out in a voice he was positive was not his own, his eyes flashing with an unmatched madness. "_Learn your place, you're hurting your cub, and I've had enough._" He pulled Remus forward before slamming him back into the wall, his eye color slowly returning to normal. "You've lost me Remus. I don't trust you with Teddy! Don't you see what you're doing to him?! Sheltering him and keeping him away will get you nowhere! I'm taking him to Grimm's Tower with me," He growled out, this time his voice returning to normal, "Come find us when you're in the right mind." He said setting down Remus.

He knew in retrospect it was a horrible idea to leave Remus alone, Lilly's Garden would be ruined when he returned, and that was something he could count on. He was lucky he had such strong magic to fix it, or else he was likely to go mad with grief. Harry knew something was wrong with Remus, he knew for a fact it wasn't the full moon, the full moon stopped bothering the wolf ages ago. Research was what Harry needed to do, but far away from the snappy growling possessive menace that Rem had become. Just for a few days, then he would come back he supposed.

* * *

Harry rushed Teddy who seemed to not remember the ordeal at all (most likely to a memory charm) into packing a large mass of clothing into his overnight bag, mostly undergarments, Teddy had loads of clothing at the newly rebuilt Grimm's tower, but the one thing he had _forgotten_ to buy was underwear for the little wolfling. While Teddy rushed to pack his favorite toys, Harrison pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Tony's number, hoping if not praying that Anthony would be able to answer his call.

"_Hello lovely! You finally figured out how to work the StarkTek Phone I gave you!_" Tony chirped happily over the line by way of greeting.

Harry couldn't help but quickly turned that smile to a frown has he heard Remus loudly plotting up the stairs, snarling as he stalked past Teddy's door.

"Hi Tony, I did figure out how to work it finally," He said whispering instructions for things that Teddy needed to remember to grab, "Hey do you think you could swing by and pick Teddy and I up? Remus lost his top." Harry didn't want to go too far into detail over the phone with the obvious alteration of Teddy's memories. He knew he must have sounded flustered and completely hysterical which at this point he was. Any time Remus had gone from protective to dangerous Harry had let Teddy remember, but after having a thick mug thrown at him; Harry found it best to keep that bit from him, for now at least.

Harry could hear rustling in the background and the clanking of tools as Tony seemed to read the worry in Harry's voice. "_Sure Harry, I'll snatch the fastest car for three and I'll be right over. Be waiting for me okay?_" Tony said in a rush, Harry could hear the opening of a car door which automatically confirmed his suspicions of Tony being in the garage as opposed to being in a meeting.

"Okay Tony, drive safe!" He said as softly as his graveled voice would allow. He hung up the phone and gathered all of Theodore's things.

* * *

Harry took the time to wrap Theodore Remus up, putting thick socks and snow boots on his feet. Even digging through the cupboard to fund his thickest winter jacket and even a hat, scarf, and glove set that Harry himself had knitted. Harry grabbed his own clothing after taking the time to braid his hair and even find _gloves_ for his fingers. He had almost gone on as far as clean up, but the honking of Tony's car had caught his attention first, much to Teddy's pleasure.

Teddy had met Tony once, and to say it had been a success was a bit of an understatement. The Cub had been witness to the absolute nightmare that was. It had essentially been a 95 story tower of ruin in the middle of New York City. It was a tall gothic style building that had at one point been the tallest building in the area. It had been a huge mansion, business, and apparently had been the heart of down town Manhattan for the first 15 years of its existence. People had been so glad that he had been restoring it, especially Tony, whose own building was not even two blocks away.

Teddy had dubbed Tony Superman, much to Harry's entertainment, and Tony's chagrin, because Tony had assembled the best crew money could buy and had the building fixed within a week of them seeing it. He had even allowed Teddy to pick the paint colors for "his cave" and Harry's office, which Teddy had a field day with. After he had found out just _who_ Tony was he had gone nuts with begging for a level for Tony. Harry had been hesitant at first, obviously, but eventually allowed Teddy to do it, after he found out that Teddy had picked red, blue, and yellow as the colors to spite Tony (still unable to let go of the superman issue).

* * *

Teddy pulled Harry out of the house enthusiastically. Harry trailing behind with an amused grin, which most likely looked like a snarling grimace to anyone who passed because of his facial scarring. Tony stood leaning against the car watching it all unfold. He crouched down to catch Teddy in a large embrace after the cub released Harry's hand to attack Tony with a shouted

"_Superman!"_ leaving Harry to flounder with his things and attempt to contain his laughter at the disgruntled expression on Tony's face.

Harry slowly approached; though that was short lived as he was pulled into a group hug by Teddy and Tony alike. He didn't know what to say at that moment, so he simply returned the embrace, before herding teddy into the back seat before climbing into shot gun. If Harry talked cars, he would likely find the car amazing, but it had been many years since he had anyone to talk cars too, and he still needed to work on some lingo. A lot had changed in the time he was gone, not that the fact surprised him, it just amazed him how much had changed in the muggle world on top of the wizarding world.

"Thanks for picking us up Tony, I know I need to get a car, but you're just so much more stylish, right Teddy?" Harry asked, attempting to liven up the mood as he met Remus' glare from the upstairs window.

"Right Uncle Ry! Tony is so cool, the coolest!" He exclaimed loudly before going off on chatter to Tony about everything he had been doing, as well as the fact that they had finally gotten _normal_ horses, and now he could finally start getting riding lessons.

"Any time Kid, you know I can't get enough of you and your Uncle Ry!" Tony said with a wink in the back mirror at Teddy who giggled happily and continued to babble. Tony didn't know how much the words meant to either of them, and Harry wasn't about to admit it either, but the words had meant to world to both Teddy and Harry. In some odd way Tony Stark had managed to squirm his way into not only Teddy's but Harry's heart, he was one of the best companions Harry could have asked for in his healing.

Harry often found it funny how much Teddy and Tony did things alike, they both often babbled about things no one else understood. More often than not they acted the same way, and it was even worse now that Teddy had started to adopt Tony's sarcastic comments, and even some comments made by Jarvis. Harry didn't doubt that they weren't the best influences, but Jarvis seemed to enjoy the three way banter, and Harry wasn't about to stop it.

Harry sat quietly watching said banter, a book in hand, though to anyone else it looked like a history book, it was actually a disillusioned book of Dark and Magical creatures. As Harry had thought earlier such had come to pass. He was bound and determined to find out what was wrong with Remus; little did he know that the problem was right under his nose.

* * *

TBC


End file.
